


pasand

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Post Episode 82, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima is fearful of Vansh changing his mind regarding her.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 5





	pasand

Riddhima stared at the box of cologne in her hand.

_ Maine apni pasand badal li hai Riddhima . _

It happens.

_ Abhi bhi mere andar aisa bohot kuch hai jiska tumhe aandaza bhi nahi. _

It’s okay really.

_ Bharosa karti ho na mujh pe. _

__

.

.

.

No.

A tear plopped on the smooth surface of the box.

It’s true.

She didn’t know Vansh.

But she had hoped that she had started to.

Guess she was wrong.

The box was tucked back into the bag it came in.

There was no point keeping it around if it wasn’t going to be used.

She wondered if someone could parcel her back to where she came from too.

Back to a time when she wasn’t caught up in a web of murder, lies, and deceit.

A time when all she had to worry about was managing her work schedule between her various clients.

Silly Riddhima.

When has Lady Luck ever been so kind to you?

With the bag left alone on the vanity table, Riddhima got up.

She paused.

Vansh was on the other side of the bed, getting ready to turn in for the night.

An unsettling fear crept into her.

How can she tell him that she doesn’t want him there anymore?

That she can no longer share an intimate space with someone she doesn’t even know.

She eyed the sofa. Maybe she should give it a try instead.

“Kya hua?”

Riddhima startled.

“Aaj sone ka irada ni hai kya?”

Spoken with an upward curve of his lips.

A sight that would have reddened her cheeks yesterday.

Now, it did just the opposite.

She eyed the bed.

It really did have thorns on it.

Both knees already on the bed, it took one tug for Vansh to pull her in.

She tumbled over.

Her head hitting his chest, and legs hanging awkwardly over the edge of the bed.

Her heart quickened.

As best as she could, she tried to straighten herself up.

Vansh was of no help as he was too busy staring at her.

Avoiding his eyes, she said, “Mein change kar ke aati hoon.”

Anything to not be so close to him.

He wanted just the opposite.

He pulled her in again.

Her back to his chest.

His hand holding her wrist.

His lips whispering against her cheek.

“Tumhe pata hai, tum aaj kitni hot lag rahi ho?”

She shivered.

His words, his gaze, his smile - all hypnotic, and overwhelming.

She didn’t want to.

If she had known, she would have tried harder to stop herself.

Her eyes, after drinking his exquisite face in, drifted down to his lips.

They remained there, her want increasing with every passing second.

With a single finger, he gently traced the edge of her face.

A single brush on her lips, and they parted open for him.

He gazed at those same pretty lips as if they were the most curious thing in the world.

She shouldn’t have, but she placed a hand on his cheek.

She shouldn’t have, but she leaned in closer to him.

Oh, if only he were true to her.

If only she didn’t have to doubt his intentions with her.

The inevitable betrayal seemingly woke her up.

She couldn’t do this.

Pushing him away, she rolled off the bed.

“Riddhima,”

She had been running towards the bathroom when she was pulled back by a harsh tug by the end of her saree.

And there they were.

Vansh on the bed holding onto one end of her saree, and Riddhima, steps away, half exposed.

He tugged the saree, and she jerked forward.

That wasn’t good.

She turned around, allowing the cloth to create more distance between them.

Vansh stepped off the bed, and keeping his eyes fixed on her, tugged the saree closer.

She turned around again.

He tugged.

She turned.

He tugged.

She turned.

He tugged.

She couldn’t turn anymore.

Whatever distance she had been trying to create, it was all in his hands now.

A few steps forward, and he gently dropped the saree to the floor.

Her eyes closed, she huddled her hands before her to cover herself.

If she didn’t see him, then she wouldn’t be tempted.

“Riddhima,”

But his voice.

How could she possibly ignore that?

His forehead pressed against hers, and immediately her face lifted up, ready to do whatever he said.

“Open your eyes.”

And just like that she did as asked, and received an electrifying jolt in return.

He was close.

Too close.

Toe to toe, forehead to forehead.

And whatever distances were in between, she wanted to remove right away.

Wrong.

She should walk away.

There was still time.

There was still a chance to save herself from an inevitable heartbreak.

But he was right  _ there _ .

And though she shouldn’t, she wanted him  oh so much .

Before she could think anything else, she rose on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his.

It was fast.

It was quick.

Vansh probably didn’t even realize what had happened.

One second.

That was it.

But it was more than enough to change everything between them.

In that one second, Riddhima saw a fire be lit within him that she had never seen before.

Not even close.

Though a bit cliched, but she was absolutely the moth that was being drawn to the flame.

She knew it was stupid.

She knew she would get hurt.

But she still went to it.

To him.

She leaned in, and kissed him again.

It was harsh, and rough. She may have even bitten down on his lip.

But she didn’t have the patience to be soft with him.

Desperation, and a deep want was fueling her, and she couldn’t stop now.

She just wouldn’t.

Vansh seemed to have the same idea for he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in ‘til their chests collided.

Their lips breaking apart momentarily, Riddhima gasped as his hands left a hot trail on her skin.   


She’s not sure what happened to Vansh in that brief moment, but he slid his hand up her back, and tangled it in her hair.

Gently pulling on it, this time he took the lead on their kiss.

It wasn’t forceful like Riddhima’s, but it was intense.

He bit her bottom lip too, but he made sure to immediately soothe it with his tongue.

It was heated, and a tad bit rough.

But there was also tenderness, and a whole lot of care.

Riddhima yelped when Vansh scooped her up in one arm.

With her looking down at him, and her fingers delicately running across the side of his face, she never knew of a more wondrous feeling.

Locking their lips again, Vansh walked until she hit the wall.

Yet another strange sensation.

A cool wall at her back, and an overly heated body at her front.

She moaned when his lips left hers, and began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

And then,  _ oh _ ….

Riddhima would have crumpled to the ground if it were not for Vansh holding her up.

She doesn’t know where Vansh learnt how to do that, nor did she want to.

She just wanted him to keep doing it.

Over, and over, and over again.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, and pulled, as slight tremors ran through her.

Cold air hit her skin when he lifted his head.

No, no, she didn’t want that.

She wanted him to be as close to her as possible.

Hand on his chin, she brought him in for another kiss.

There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she didn’t know how.

With what words should she tell him that she had grown to have a deep, and burning passion for him?

That she wanted to spend every night with him as close as they are right now?

She just wanted to be his first and last choice.

For him to never even consider another option.

But she didn’t have the words to say any of that.

Lips parting, they rested their foreheads against each other.

His fingers continued to lightly brush against her waist.

It wasn’t fair.

She shouldn’t be feeling like this.

She didn’t trust him right?

So why did she allow him to get so close?

Why does she continue to have this aching desire to want all of him?

She lightly toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

Whatever happened, happened.

It’s okay.

She can still put an end to all this.

“Bed.” She whispered.

“What?” His eyes wide, searched her face.

Meeting his gaze, she repeated without wavering, “Bed.”

Without another word, he carried her back to their bed, and gently laid her on top.

She has spent so many nights sleeping on this bed, but never had she felt more nervous being on it than now.

She supposed she never had Vansh stare at her body so openly before.

He began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

The hand on Riddhima’s stomach slightly closed into a fist.

Shirt discarded, Vansh approached her.

Her eyes wide, and chest rising up and down, she didn't know what to expect.

But she supposed that was okay for when they kissed it was nothing like their first time.

It was slow, and soft, and filled with more care than they had ever shown each other before.

Encouraged by their kiss, she laid her hands on his stomach.

They both breathed heavily at the contact.

Both their eyes watched her hands as they explored the newly exposed skin.

This also had to be some form of trust right?

To be so vulnerable with them.

To bare all your flaws out in the open for them to scrutinize and dissect.

He kissed her on the side of her head, and continued making his way down.

Maybe that wasn’t the case for him.

Maybe she was just another name in an already long list of his.

She closed her eyes, as he hooked his finger over her blouse strap and brought it down.

His lips touched new skin.

It’s okay.

Maybe she needed this.

Just get it out of her system.

Maybe he did too.

But it would have been incredibly nice if it had been more.

He gently moved their positions so that her head was laying on the pillow, and he hovered over her.

“Are you okay?”

It was a simple question.

One that he had asked her multiple times before.

But tonight, right now, it was different.

Riddhima wordlessly nodded her head.

His fingertips played with the fringe of her hair.

“I need you to say it, Riddhima.”

Looking into his eyes, she repeated, “Haan. M-mein theek hoon.”

“Are you sure?”

He was giving her a chance. She could end this if she wanted to.

But she didn’t.

She nodded in reply.

Seconds passed and Vansh remained silent.

Did he not believe her?

Did he not want her anymore?

She looked away.

She wouldn’t be able to bear his rejection.

Not in this state.

Then a single finger came to rest on her lips.

A question was asked.

“What do you want?”

Riddhima trembled.

What did she want?

She wanted him.

She wanted him to want her.

She wanted to trust him, and him to trust her.

She wanted to love him with an all consuming passion, and she wanted it in return.

“Riddhima,” He whispered over her lips, “What do you want?”

Her bottom lip brushing over his, she too whispered her answer.

“You.”

She didn’t know what would happen tomorrow.

They might revert back to their old ways, and forget anything had even happened.

She’ll be devastated, but it was a very real possibility.

What matters is that she had him right here, right now.

Even if it was for one night, she would take everything he would be willing to offer.

Giving her a soft kiss, he assured her, “Trust me. I’ll take care of you.”

And so she did.

She put aside whatever fears, and doubts she had regarding him and was left with nothing but an unmovable trust.

And it was with that trust, that she completely surrendered herself to him.

She only wished, come tomorrow morning, that trust remained both ways.


End file.
